Broken Saviors
by Miss Esa
Summary: Emma Swan is a homicide detective in Boston and she is investigating a string of recent murders with the help of her partner Graham. Killian and Liam are two brothers on a mission to save Boston from the evil men that inhabit it.


**Author Notes:** This is just one of many ideas that have been bouncing around my hear for the past few weeks. AU, no curse or magic. Emma never gave Henry up for adoption and she works as a homicide detective in Boston.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time or Hennessy's Pub.

* * *

**Broken Saviors**  
Prologue

March 17th 2012 – Boston Massachusetts

Emma stood in front of the bathroom vanity and let out a groan. Her favorite green sweater was marred with a nasty dark substance that she assumed was wine from last year's Christmas party fiasco. (Which was totally not her fault, even if Graham said otherwise.) She grabbed the hem of the garment and pulled it over her head in one swift movement and tossed it on the floor. It landed among a pile of previously discarded clothing. She had vetoed all previous tops in her closet and was out of options for the night.

She considered calling her coworker, Ruby to see if she could borrow a top for the evening. That girl was bound to have something green in the back of her closet. Just as Emma was about to call Ruby her doorbell rang.

"Ugh, I'm out of time." She mumbled as she pulled the green sweater back on and just hoped that no one would notice the wine stain on her chest. She rushed to open the door and greeted Mrs. Lucas, her babysitter for the evening.

"Hey kid, make sure you behave for Mrs. Lucas tonight."

Henry looked up from his game and snickered. "You can't go out like that Mom!" He paused the game and hopped off the couch. He pulled a white pin out of his pocket and handed it to her. It read 'I'm not Irish, but kiss me anyway'

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she pinned the button on her sweater to cover the wine stain. "I can't believe I'm going to wear this stupid thing." She mumbled.

"Bye Mom, have fun tonight!" Henry called as she made her way out the door.

The distance to the pub where she had agreed to meet her partner Graham and a few other coworkers was only a short distance from her apartment, so Emma opted to walk. The sky was clear and it was cool outside, but the temperature wasn't unpleasant. It was a brisk ten minute walk to Hennessy's Pub.

Emma noticed that the bar was much more crowded than usual simply because it was St. Patrick's Day and this was an Irish pub. She spotted her partner's leather jacket across the room and made her way to his table, slipping into the empty chair beside him.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Graham said as he waved down the bartender to order her a drink. His Irish accent seemed to be more prominent this evening and Emma assumed that it had something to do with the environment. She seemed to be one of the only non-Irish patrons in the establishment.

Graham caught sight of the cliché button on her sweater and laughed. "Careful, someone here might take you up on that offer."

"I would have to be really drunk to let that happen." Emma replied as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

~*~*~ "~

I've been lookin' forward to this all week." Liam grinned. They were headed to his favorite pub to celebrate his favorite day and nothing could ruin it, not even the mopy individual next to him.

"You and the rest o' Boston." His brother, Killian, muttered as he tossed up the collar of his worn black leather jacket before stuffing his hands deep into the pockets.

Liam tossed his arm around his brother's hunched shoulders and guided him down the sidewalk. "Where's your Irish spirit little brother? It's Saint Paddy's and the whole world loves us today. Free beer and a pretty girl for each o' us!"

Killian dropped his head in a small nod. His mind drifted to a woman with gray eyes and dark brown curls. It had been three years since her death, but he still found it hard to celebrate her favorite holiday without her beside him. "Aye, it's just hard ya know?"

Liam cuffed him on the back of the head, his grin widening. "We'll have to fix that, little brother."

"Younger brother." Killian corrected him.

He let Liam pull him inside his favorite pub and followed him to the counter. Their usual stools sat unoccupied while the rest of the building was full of warm bodies. The bartender slid them both a Guinness and they easily fell into conversation with a few of the other regulars.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I really appreciate all forms of feedback and would like to know what you think so far.


End file.
